halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Permission to use KATANA...again :It's not much of an article, but sure. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Just want to let you know that KATANA also lead to the development of the SPI.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Good Articles Template Magic Augh! :Sure. How are we gonna' do this? :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Totally forgot about that... :| :Doing it right now. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. I can't seem to make Casualties collapsible though. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Done.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Egad! SOAR Pic Could I use the trooper here? And can you please use my talk page for once Kat? It's what talk pages are made for. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 20:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. :) :I reply to simple messages in my talk page... unless it requires an extensive explanation. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, email it to me. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Sooooo... :Not a glitch. It's a mini-game I installed a few minutes ago for fun. Users in #halo-fanon enjoyed it. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Want me to install it again? Quite simple: use the cursor keyes to navigate and press spacebar to fire.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Refer here- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Intruductions :Yes! Contradiction! :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :The only acceptable sound files that can be uploaded are .ogg and .wav files. Remember that the limit is 10mb. They can be uploaded via As always, the alternative is Youtube. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Just tried uploading a .wav, but it told me the file couldn't be accepted. However, .ogg was still on the accepted file list, so, would you happen to know how to convert a .wav into an .ogg? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 20:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. :( :Try asking Dragonclaws. He's been known to upload ogg files. Perhaps he has a converter or something equivalent.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Requestdee Well, that depends on if i'mna remember it afterwards.... :P For sure, what can I do? Unfortunately, I do not have Mk. V helm or ODST shoulders yet. I'm still a wee WO-2. :( Aagh! I don't have EVA helm either. Sorry if i'm being difficult, but I don't have very many cR. Okay, ''that I can do. No, I don't really have many Perms at all, save for Mk. VB, Recon, Gungnir and the MP/Base Security stuff. Hell, the next Perms I plan on actually endeavoring to purchase is all Mk. V stuff. Your pic request... :Thank you!!! :3 - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Missing template A template that lists the weapon articles that I've made apparently doesn't exist when I click its edit link, despite being readily visible on the two pages I've put it on (M392 Designated Marksman Rifle and Misriah SR99). Could you please shed some light on this? I'd really rather I didn't lose it.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 14:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :You copied it directly from Halopedia, huh? ;) :Remember to alter the field parameters of the template. Fixed it for you. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it's still not working for me. Weirdly, when I checked on my iPod Touch, it worked there. Does that mean it's a problem at my end?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 15:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Have you tried refreshing your browser's cache? You'll need to flush out the old cache to allow changes to take place. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:18, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see it now! Thank you!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 15:18, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey wait a minute… Just noticed this. MASTER CHIEF?!?! PETTY OFFICER?!?! WHO?!?! [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 06:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) That means yes, right? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 14:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :LOMI: What image are you trying to add to the template?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) What happened to the Era template? Hiya Subtank, Just noticed that the Era template stopped working for me once we switched over ... it works on the new skin that Wikia has installed, but when I reverted back to the previous skin, the Era template doesn't seem to work anymore; just wondering if you had any ideas why? Hope things are well! Sincerely, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 14:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I recently updated Common.js to make it work on Oasis skin. Perhaps, in the updating process, I may have accidentally remove the js for Monaco skin... ''*shrugs* Regardless, it doesn't really matter as Monaco will cease to function by next week. So, perhaps this would be for the best. I would recommend using Oasis skin right now, so that you won't find any problems (in other words, adapting to new env.) once Monaco is removed.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Fracking Oasis :Yes.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Process Story Hey you. :) I've noticed an ongoing discussion on the Amendments to the Canon Policy and have noticed that Alternate Universe-type articles are under siege, one of mine having been already referred to by name somewhere. I'd like to know what's gonna happen to that type of article and if i'm gonna have to do some major restructuring. :Well, as of now, nothing is certain yet. It is likely that the community will decide to keep the template and will construct some limitations of its use. I would suggest to simply be cautious and place every alternate-universe-related idea on standby.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Mkay...btw, what do you think of B315, "Alt" status not withstanding? :It is indeed a fine read; however, it's simply retelling the events of Halo: Reach. It would be best if you could flesh out his background/history, something like how he became infamous of eradicating a group of insurgents with ease.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing Reach section first so I could get it out of the way and set up the present so the past would be easier to flow from...and I wanted to have a truly unique FoR section, unlike some copypastas i've seen. For sure, i'll get to work on the Beta Gabriel op after I finish detailing "Pillar of Autumn". Brokeded Era Is there any way to change my Era without "breaking" it? :P Its no biggie, just curious. -- 05:07, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :You didn't see the amount of errors it created? :O :You caused the era to malfunction, thus automatically creating tons of user categories that is unwanted in other users' articles.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Red and Blue :Actually, it was Tony's work this time. He found a new and nicer background. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :It would be best not to make it stand out, so silver would be the best colour.... - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Turtles O hai there. Deuce? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 20:29, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Still lists you as still not re-showing up... Alright then, I'll leave it at this: What would you is the strongest part of my story, of our draft, that you say I should keep, the strongest pieces don't need a tampering? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 22:17, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Story Infobox I tried, it doesn't really work very well... --''Chris ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't work well for my purposes as a book, because it doesn't have as many categories to fill out, such as Price, availability, etc. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, acknowledged.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandal There's a new user (CanisRufus304) continually editing an article of mine and 501 (Spartan II Class III) without permission. Would you mind banning/warning him? Thanks in advance